The True Darkness
by Zephyr Shakuraus
Summary: This is a story about an OC and the real Yami Bakura according to my impressions of him. Rater R for possible language, drugs, and other possibly offensive material. (But just maybe) This is my first fic on FF.net, please R&R and enjoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue.  
  
The sky was dark over the city of Domino. The storm raged like one not seen in over 3000 years. As lightning flashed across the sky a lone figure could be seen in the rain. The figure was deep in thought, his mind focused to his inner turmoils. The rain had plastered his hair to his head and face yet it bothered not the figure. This dreary weather matched his dreary mood this day.   
  
His mind worked on many paths, what he had gained, what he had lost, what was to gain. what was to lose. He knew there was more than this pitiful existence, he could feel it. He felt more than he had ever before. There was that feeling of power and desire but there were emotions brewing. Was it possible he could care, could love? His mind whirled with possibilities. He shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts. He could not be weak.  
  
The figure was, by far, not an imposing figure and looked rather helpless walking the streets at midnight, alone in the rain. He was thin and the color of his thick mane of hair was impossible to tell in this weather.  
  
He did not appear to be strong, a threat to anyone. It was for this very reason one man, a poor one, a desperate man approached the figure with his lone possession, a 9 mm handgun.   
  
"Hand over all you cash and valuables and I won't have to waste any bullets." The man said to the figure in a gruff manner. This man was wearing a brown trench coat so full of holes it was hard to tell it *was* a coat.  
  
The weather was not improving. The rain came down harder and as lightning flashed behind the figure. The man saw two piercing brown eyes, that looked deep within his soul. Eyes that told a story. A story of a shattered soul. A story of destruction and evil. Maybe a story of hope and love. Eyes deeper and darker than the deepest sea. Eyes so bright and full of fire, even this rain could not quench it.  
  
There was a golden flash of light and a scream of pain, fear and torment, followed by laughter, then there was nothing.   
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
A teenaged boy tossed beneath his covers as his nightmares plagued him...as they had for longer than he could remember.  
  
***  
  
There was a dark feeling around him as the rain tore at him through his clothes. Lightning tore through the clouds, purple, blue and yellow. A rainbow, yet not a rainbow. A symphony of colors, yet unimaginable darkness. The ground was covered with a deep mist. This mist not white, nor black, nor grey, nor red. The mist was not a color yet all colors combined. This mist was so thick you could not see your own hand, yet it was transparent.  
  
It was a not place of darkness but absence of light. It was a place of evil.  
  
The boy found himself in this place of evil. He was afraid. He would not admit it to himself or anyone. He had lost friends from his fear. His fear made this place larger, more evil. But he did not know that.  
  
A voice, a voice he had never heard before echoed through the mists. "You soon must choose! You must choose to pay for crimes committed and for crimes not yet committed, or must to choose to pay for the crimes of another, those committed and by those yet committed."  
  
***  
  
Andrew sat up in his bed drenched in sweat. The rain was still pouring outside but it had lessened.   
  
Andrew thought. 'That voice, it has never appeared in my dream before.' He did not know what he could mean.  
  
Andrew had just moved to Domino from a small town in Ontario, Canada. He was quite fond of Duel Monsters and holds the Canadian Championship Title and so has a Duel Disk like all high ranking duelists. He glanced at it, instead of picking it up he grabbed his clothes, quickly dressed and was soon at the door.  
  
***  
  
Andrew was in the rain walking, ignoring the downpour. He sensed something nearby but shook it off thinking it was his imagination. He always has these feelings, buy since he moved to Domino the feelings have been stronger and more common than ever before. His   
  
dream, too, was more vivid that ever. More real. But that voice, the voice was new.  
  
He shook his head, clearing his head. He heard a soft moan, almost a whine from the alley next to the Museum for Ancient Weaponry. He looked and saw a boy, his own age huddled against the wall. He was crying. Andrew walked over to the boy, lifted him up and looked into his eyes.   
  
The boy looked straight into Andrew's eyes and said. "Yugi." And passed out.  
  
Andrew knew this 'Yugi'. He was Battle City champion and lived at the Muto Game Shop. Andrew pulled out his cell phone and dialed the Game Shop. The phone rang once, twice, three times. "Come on pick up." Andrew yelled at the phone.   
  
There was a click and a sleepy voice said. "Hello, this is Yugi."  
  
Andrew quickly replied. "Your...white..haired.. friend. He..is..hurt, or something. Come... to the.. Weapons Museum." The phone hung up. Andrew's shoulders slumped, not knowing if Yugi would come or go back to sleep thinking it was a prank call.  
  
Andrew removed his coat and placed it over the limp, yet breathing, body. He was getting worried as he checked his watch, 4:25am, he had no idea how long this boy had been laying here.  
  
Soon, Andrew heard footsteps rapidly coming towards him. He heard someone yell something he could not heard over a boom of thunder. A boy with red and yellow hair turned down the alley. Andrew knew him from Duel Monsters Weekly, he was Yugi Muto, the King of Games.  
  
He approached Andrew and bent down next to him. Andrew could feel something about him, a power. He shook this off as Yugi checked the boy's pulse. "Help me lift him." Was all he said. Andrew put one of his hands on the boy's shoulder and slung it over his neck as Yugi was doing the same. "Call a taxi, I don't think he'll need an ambulance."   
  
I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the local taxi service. I told them where we were and they said that they would be there as soon as possible.  
  
It didn't take the taxi long to get there since they don't have too many calls at 5 o'clock in the morning. It was a quick drive to the hospital and they admitted us once seeing the condition of the boy, who's name Andrew did not know.  
  
Once the nurses had placed him on a stretcher and he was safe in a bed, they said that they had to leave, they would have to return during visiting hours.  
  
As Andrew walked out the door, Yugi followed. "Thank you. You helped him without knowing who...or what he is." Without another word Yugi left.  
  
Andrew was left to ponder what he had heard as he walked home in the dribble of rain. "Who...or what he is." Yugi had said, what did he mean? He had to shake his head and clear his thoughts as he used his key to go inside and return to his room. Without changing he fell asleep on his bed.  
  
***  
  
At the crack of dawn Andrew woke up and stretched. He looked down at his wrinkled clothes and tried to smooth it out. He gave up and dragged a brush through his tangled, thick, long, brown hair. He struggled on some tough knots but soon was finished.  
  
He took his belt, which had a small box on the side, and strapped it on. Next came the MP3 player which clipped to it. He popped in his cordless ear-bud headphones and walked downstairs.   
  
He grabbed a cold slice of pizza from the fridge, for breakfast, as he left the house headed toward the hospital. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Andrew walked into the door of the Domino hospital and was allowed through being recognized as one of the boys who helped the mysterious figure into the hospital.  
  
When Andrew walked into the room where the boy was held he saw him sitting up eating some kind of hospital food. He looked up and said. "It's you. You saved u..me last night."  
  
Andrew shook his head. "I only found you, Yugi did the rest. My name is Andrew Davey." Andrew sat down on a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Good to meet you, my name is Bakura Ryou. And on a completely unrelated topic, I hate hospital food." Bakura laughed and Andrew joined in.  
  
"Well it should be better than my breakfast...left over pizza." Andrew said smiling.  
  
Bakura laid back in the bed and laughed. "Pizza? Be bad? Ha! Pizza is one of the best breakfast foods there are." He looked at Andrew's belt and saw next to his MP3 played a box with a stylized silver dragon on it, but Bakura knew what it was. "You're a duelist, mate?"  
  
Andrew nodded. "Yes, I am."   
  
Bakura nodded too. "Will you be participating in the New Battle City starting in two days?"   
  
Andrew replied. "Yes."  
  
Bakura looked puzzled. "Only very good duelists are allowed and I don't know you and I have been to all the major tournament."  
  
"I am the Canadian Champion." And that was all Andrew said.  
  
Instead of the outburst of adoration that Andrew always got in Canada all Bakura said was. "Oh." Andrew really never cared for adoration, he played for fun and that was it. Bakura continued. "I was invited since I was a finalist at the last Battle City I don't know if I will participate."  
  
"Do you enjoy the game?" Andrew asked him.  
  
***  
  
Yugi walked into Bakura's room and saw that mysterious boy from last night, that Yugi thought he would never see again. Little did Yugi know, he would be seeing a lot more of this fellow.  
  
As he walked in he heard Bakura talking. "Well, Andrew." So that was his name, Yugi thought. "I really enjoy the game. And if it came down to that I would join. Oh, hi Yugi." Andrew turned around to see Yugi standing there in the door. "We were just talking about the New Battle City and how he is entering and I am thinking of it."  
  
"Bakura, you shouldn't duel in this state." Yugi said, obviously concerned.  
  
Bakura sighed. "The doctors said I would be fine to go home tonight, just mild hypothermia."  
  
Yugi frowned. "If the doctors say it's okay and if you really want to duel, I won't get in your way."  
  
Bakura nodded. "Thank you, Yugi." He paused. "I heard that the rules may be different this year. Any ideas what will be different?"  
  
Yugi laughed. "Kaiba tells no one besides Mokuba anything. He will tell us when he tells us. Andrew, so you have Duel Disk?" When Andrew nodded, Yugi continued. "There's a screen on the new Duel Disk so that Kaiba can make announcements to all players. They also provide views of opponents face-up cards, and statistics of cards. Even communication between duelists, real high-tech."  
  
Andrew stood up and stood near the window and looked outside. It was sunny and warm but the water on the ground had not yet evaporated. "Open the window." Bakura said to Andrew.  
  
Yugi looked at Bakura. "But Bakura..." Bakura cut him off.  
  
"The nurses said I could have window open as long as it is warm." At this Andrew shrugged and opened the window. The warm air wafted into the plain hospital room.   
  
Andrew turned around and said. "I still need to work on my deck, I have to now." He quickly left the room.  
  
Yugi and Bakura said nothing for a moment until Bakura spoke up. "Yugi, my cards are at my house could you go get them for me?"  
  
Yugi nodded and left. Bakura waited  
  
***  
  
Yugi returned half an hour later with a dark box in his hands. "Are you really gonna use these cards?" Yugi asked.  
  
Bakura nodded. "Despite the Spirit, I really do like to use the powers of darkness."  
  
"I know your Fiends are powerful, but do you really want to use them?" Yugi asked. In reply Bakura nodded. Before Yugi could say anything there was a subtle change that Bakura picked up.  
  
"There's something odd with that Andrew." It was Yami, the pharaoh.  
  
Bakura looked uneasy. "I could sense something, but it wasn't evil. Although there's a lot of that around."  
  
Yami nodded. "I am afraid there will be more danger than ever before. More than the Spirit of the Millennium Ring could cause."  
  
Yami chose the wrong words for with a flash of light Bakura was no longer in the room. "Yugi, there is some truth to your words. No one but me shall lay a hand on the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
The body of Bakura fell back as Bakura returned. "I can fight him off sometimes, but it makes me weak. That is what happened to me last night. If only I knew what the Spirit did."  
  
Yami faded away to Yugi. "Don't worry Bakura."   
  
Bakura opened the case and looked through his cards. He wrote down something on a piece of paper. "Yugi, here are some cards I need. Some of them will be hard to get but I was hoping you could try. I will have to get my money from my house."  
  
Yugi took the paper and his eyes widened. "I'll try to get these. When will you be home tonight." When Bakura said 8 or so, Yugi nodded. "Me and Grampa will have to make some calls. I should have them by 8 or so. I will stop by your house and drop them off." Yugi then left the room in search of Bakura's cards.  
  
**Andrew's House**  
  
Andrew was sitting at his desk running simulations on computer, trying to build his deck.   
  
The computer was running a Kaiba Corp. simulation program but it showed that Andrew's deck needed more low level power.  
  
Cards were everywhere. Across the deck and the bed. "Now how can I work my new Dark Blade cards into my deck?" He asked himself as he typed into the computer.   
  
The answer was simple a minor tweak to the deck and the addition of a side deck. Andrew collected his cards and put them away. He laid back on his bed and fell asleep. He had missed too much sleep.  
  
**At Bakura's house, 8:30pm**  
  
Yugi knocked at the door and Bakura answered it quickly, anxious for the cards. Bakura led Yugi into his living room and they sat down.  
  
"Bakura, I was able to get Hell General Mephisto, Lesser Demon, Helpoemer, Witch of the Black Forest. It wasn't easy either. I could only find two Slate Warriors but I have two Demon Soldiers to make up for it. That will be $136.00. (I don't know Yen very well. So I used dollars)   
  
Yugi, his job complete had to leave because he had chores to do.  
  
***  
  
The next day passed rather uneventfully, as most duelists were preparing their decks.  
  
"Mokuba, where is my Hyozanryu and Kaiser Glider? I cannot find them."  
  
Even the great Seto Kaiba was busy working.  
  
****  
  
As duelists gathered in the center of town Andrew found Yugi, Bakura and Joey near the stage.   
  
"Hi, I'm Joey. Nice to meet ya." Joey said. After a quick nod Andrew turned towards the stage.  
  
They fell silent as Seto Kaiba stepped onto the platform.  
  
"For those who thought last year was intense." He started. "Prepare to see how perfection can be topped. 


End file.
